The present invention relates, in general, to leisure sports helmets which are protective head coverings worn by users while the users participate m rapid leisure sports, such as cycling, inline skating, skate boarding, etc., to protect the users' heads and, more particularly, to a leisure sports helmet which maintains a fresher atmosphere in the interior thereof to give an agreeable and comfortable fitness to the users, as well as provides an attractive appearance.
Generally, various types of leisure sports helmets have been proposed and used. The leisure sports helmets are protective head coverings worn by users while the users participate in rapid leisure sports, such as cycling, inline skating, skate boarding, etc. Thus, the helmets absorb any impacts applied to the users' heads and disperse the force of the impact to protect the users' heads when there occur unexpected safety accidents, such as falling or collisions with hard materials, during participating in the rapid leisure sports. The helmets thus protect the user's heads or minimize injuries to the users' heads in the case of safety accidents.
Conventional leisure sports helmets comprise a rounded, rigid outer shell shaped to correspond to the general shape of the head of a user, and a soft inner shell placed in the outer shell to cover the user's head The rigid outer shell is produced through an injection molding process using a synthetic resin material with higher strength and higher rigidity to effectively reduce impacts, while the soft inner shell is made of a foaming resin material or another material with higher impact absorbing and impact force dispersing abilities.
However, since the inner shells of the conventional leisure sports helmets are constructed to be in close contact with the users' heads without leaving any effective space between the users' heads and the inner shells, the conventional leisure sports helmets do not well ventilate the spaces between the users' heads and the inner shells, thus having a poor ventilation effect.
Due to the poor ventilation of the spaces between the users' heads and the inner shells, the conventional leisure sports helmets cannot effectively circulate air which would remove sweat and heat from the users' heads. Thus, the conventional leisure sports helmets undesirably retain heat which leads to sweat that generates an odor, and fail to provide an agreeable or comfortable fitness to the users, but may cause problems in the health of the users, particularly, damage to the skin and hair of the head.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, some helmet manufacturers proposed leisure sports helmets with a plurality of vents formed at predetermined positions of each of the helmets to provide a ventilation effect In the conventional leisure sports helmets with the vents, atmospheric air accesses the spaces between the users' heads and the inner shells through the vents to remove heat and odor from the heads. However, the conventional leisure sports helmets with the vents do not achieve a desired level of ventilation effect. In a detailed description, the conventional leisure sports helmets with the vents are constructed to cause a difference in the air pressure between the inside and outside of the helmet due to rapid air currents flowing around the external surface of the outer shell of the helmet, so that the conventional leisure sports helmets with the vents circulate air from the interior of the helmet to the atmosphere through the vents to remove heat and sweat, and thus, odor from the users' heads. However, the conventional leisure sports helmets with the vents have structural and functional defects in that the helmets fail to effectively circulate air which would remove heat and sweat from the user's head covered with the inner shell. Furthermore, the conventional leisure sports helmets have only dull or poor appearance to reduce the market competitiveness of the helmets.